


I Too, Am Human

by WaterDarkE



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterDarkE/pseuds/WaterDarkE
Summary: Long ago, in the most ancient of times, an individual of clay, shaped by the gods, befriended the King of Kings. Facing each other in battle, they as true equals beyond compare, became the closest of friends.After defeating the Bull of Heaven sent by Ishtar from her unleashed rage, Enkidu, the individual of clay, spoke to his friend about humanity. Was he considered to be human, even if he had a soul?





	I Too, Am Human

_____________________________________________

It was a moonlit night, stars sprinkling across the sky, bringing it alight with their gentle radiance. Sitting in a luxurious lounge chair, within the confines of the palace made of white stone, were two individuals.

One had a cascade of forest green hair flowing down its back, matching the color of its eyes. It was difficult to tell whether that individual was male or female; wearing a simply robe of white cotton that reached its ankles, with features that resembled that of a woman, in sheer beauty that rivaled the most beautiful of goddesses. Its skin was pearly smooth, its fingers thin and delicate with legs peeking out of its robe, muscular yet elegant. Cotton pants covered most of its legs, stopping at the ankles. Using both hands, it sipped a glass of the best of blood red wine, taken straight from its friend’s treasury. For it was the friend of the King of Kings, also known as Gilgamesh, or Gil for short.

Lounging beside it was the golden haired king, lying down while cradling a glass of wine in his right hand. Wearing an open shirt, exposing his muscled chest, a gold necklace circling his neck, gold covering his wrists, crossing his legs. Yet, while gazing at his friend, rather than the normal arrogant smirk that covered his face, it was far more gentle. It was as if the person who sat before him was his most precious treasure.

”Gil, do you think that I can be considered to be human?” asked Enkidu, turning to face its friend, curiosity filling its eyes, like emeralds laced with flecks of gold. There was a hint of sadness.

”I believe so Enkidu.” A smile covered his face. “As humans have only a few distinguishing features from those of animals, or even of apes. First, they have independent thought, enough to have the possibility of resisting their primal instincts. Otherwise, humans are simply beasts. I wouldn’t want to rule such filthy creatures.” Gilgamesh’s face darkened at the very thought.

”I too was a beast. And really hairy too! But because I met Shamat, I changed.” Enkidu closed its eyes. “Being with her during those days and nights were incomparable. Even now, I still can feel the softness of her skin, remember her radiant smile. So I wanted to become like her, and I did. She was my first love.” Enkidu put down its glass and then looked at its hands. Soft and delicate like those of a woman. “So, would it be love or the ability to have emotions what truly defines humans or being human?”

Gilgamesh thought for a bit, swirling his glass, placing his free hand under his chin. “That is surely a part of being human. As if you don’t have that inherent selfishness, that need for conflict, all you would be is an empty vessel. It is that capability for emotions, to feel sadness, loneliness, grief, bliss, joy, and more that allows humans to remain the creatures they are.” He smirked for a moment. “I believe that I am above those mongrels, but I do not denying my human heritage. After all, I am a bridge between the gods and humanity. But why, Enkidu? Why are you asking me those questions? Do you doubt who you are?” Worry filled his gaze. For something must be very wrong. Enough for his friend’s eyes to be filled with such grief.

”I do.” Tears streamed down its face. “I feel a sense of foreboding, anger from the heavens from us killing a divine beast. Their wrath plagues my body, and I hear their roars. I know of my original purpose, for I have always been yours as your chains. But, not only as your friend, but to me, you mean so much more, Gil.” Enkidu touched the side of Gil’s face, as if it wanted to find some form of comfort. “My clay shakes. I dream of crumbling apart. What should I do?!” Enkidu covered its face, trying to stop the flow of tears. “I am a doll, a weapon. So, can I be human enough to stop their wrath? Or is it not enough?”

Quickly setting aside his glass. Gilgamesh wrapped his arms around his friend. “I will protect you. Even if it costs me my life.”

Yet, even when surrounded by his warmth, Enkidu already knew its fate has been sealed. In its dreams, he heard the Earth and Sky cursing him, Ishtar screaming at it for taking away her lover.

”I’m sorry Gil. There is nothing you can do.”

_____________________________________________

On a bed of flowers lay Enkidu. It’s face already started to crumble, its eyes starting to fade, turning to earthy brown.

Gilgamesh knelt by the side of his friend, who was cursed for being a creation of the gods. His ruby red eyes continued to only gaze at those who started to fade, trying to hold back tears, his face distraught.

With the last of its strength, Enkidu touched the side of Gil’s face. It too cried, not for itself, but for the fate of its friend.

“Who else would understand you after I die? My friend, when I think that you will live alone all afterwards, I can’t help but shed tears. But, you will find many more treasures, more so than me. I am only one within your treasury. That will happen in time.”

“No, you are more than just a treasure, Enkidu. You do have worth. You alone have this worth. In this world, you will be the only human who shall be my friend and for eternity, your worth will never change.” Closing his eyes, the King of Kings allowed himself to cry, his sobs even heard from the heavens. And then, he looked at Enkidu’s final moments.

Before the light faded from Enkidu’s eyes, it said, with a whisper, “Thank you, Gil. I wanted to keep seeing the world together with you.” And its body crumpled, returning back to its former state, that of clay. All that remained was a set of golden chains connected to a spear and a few strands of emerald hair. The flowers waved in the wind; dark, stormy rain clouds covering the horizon.

And thus, Gilgamesh mourned his only friend, his despair heard across his kingdom. A shadow fell across his heart that never left until his death.


End file.
